


Por siempre devota a ti

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive es una mujer que cree en el futuro, pero para avanzar, debe dejar atrás el pasado y los amores no correspondidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por siempre devota a ti

Olive se levantaba cada mañana pensando que ese era el día.

Sí, aún cuando Ned no lo supiera, ella era la mujer de su vida, y solo era cuestión de que se diera cuenta. Después de todo, ¿qué no lo conocía como nadie? Ella lo ayudó a empezar el negocio, estuvo a su lado en los momentos difíciles, nunca se quejó cuando la evitaba por alguno de sus misterios. Estaba claro, ella era buena para él, más que Chuck, y quien lo dudara tenía un serio problema.

Porque si bien era cierto que nunca la había mirado como a ella, ¿qué tenía eso de especial? Las miradas no significaban nada, eran solo eso, miradas, o al menos se lo decía cada noche, mientras se ponía el gorro para dormir, y se repetía una vez más que el día siguiente sería su día.

El problema era que no pasaba nada, y con nada se refería a que Ned no iba más allá de saludarla con un buen día, y pedirle que le ayudara a abrir la tienda antes de que empezaran a llegar los clientes, mientras él sacaba los pasteles del horno.

Y ella respondía con un buenos días, cargado de cariño, y corría a acomodar las mesas, como la buena camarera y comprensible amiga que era; pero una pequeña parte de su ilusión moría un poco.

Porque si era honesta consigo misma, en esas noches que a veces le parecían eternas, cuando daba vueltas en la cama, pensando en por qué las cosas no salían como ella esperaba, se recordaba que él nunca le había dado una sola esperanza, a pesar de que no podría estar tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de lo que sentía; prácticamente se lo restregaba en la cara.

Odiaba la idea de que le tuviera lástima, ¿podría ser entonces más patética? ¿No sería mejor dejarlo ya? Ned parecía tan feliz con Chuck que a veces era como si el mismo Digby tuviera más importancia que ella en su vida.

Las salidas con Emerson y Chuck eran cada vez más frecuentes, y aunque sabía que eran por el bien del negocio, a veces sentía simplemente que no se trataba ya de que jamás la vería como un interés romántico, sino que le era totalmente indiferente.

Empezaba a hartarse de cantar esas viejas canciones que hablaban de su amor y devoción, para que la interrumpieran en los momentos más inoportunos, y lo que era peor, que a nadie se le ocurriera preguntarle cómo se sentía. No que fuera un misterio, su amor por Ned lo conocía medio mundo, y no estaba segura de querer recibir palmaditas en la espalda precisamente de Chuck, ¿pero era tan difícil de creer que necesitaba un poco de atención? Si hasta se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de volver a ser jockey, solo para que alguien la mirara, y mostrara interés; pero esa etapa de su vida había pasado ya.

Entonces… ¿qué hacer? Llorar no era lo suyo, o no tanto como acostumbraba hacerlo últimamente, y debía parar, o su vida sería aún más miserable.

Y Dios sabía que Olive Snook podría ser muchas cosas, pero nunca una tonta masoquista, dispuesta a ser siempre la que tendía la mano, esperando un gesto de cariño, como un cachorrito indefenso. No, señor, era tiempo de pensar en ella, y en lo que se merecía.

Así que una mañana, como empezaba a hacerse costumbre, la dejaron sola en el restaurante, con Digby como única compañía, y decidió cometer el primer acto de rebeldía desde que empezó a trabajar con Ned; o el más atrevido, al menos.

Tomó su abrigo de la percha, dejó suficiente comida para perros en el plato de Digby, puso el letrero de “Cerrado”, y dejó el local; los escasos y fieles clientes podrían vivir un día sin probar las tartas de Ned.

¿Qué hacía una mujer con el corazón roto? Tal vez una “normal” fuera a llorar en una banca del parque, pero su madre siempre le había dicho que la normalidad no había tocado nunca a la puerta de su familia, y el tiempo le había dado la razón.

De modo que decidió entrar a un teatro, de esos viejos y abandonados que solo ella hubiera podido encontrar en ese preciso momento.

Y si de teatros viejos y tétricos se trataba, ese podría ganar un premio. Las viejas paredes no conservaban ni rastro de su antigua gloria, y las vigas apolilladas le hicieron pensar que tal vez si no andaba con cuidado, terminaría con el techo sobre su cabeza.

Pero eso no la intimidó, sino que se dirigió con paso decidido hasta el pequeño escenario, si así se le podía llamar, y sacó todas las telarañas que cubrían el viejo piano. Tal vez no muchos lo supieran, pero además de su genial voz, y no le avergonzaba decirlo, tenía también cierto talento con las teclas. Y con la orquesta de su corazón roto, tenía más que suficiente.

¡Dios! Esa cosa necesitaba una afinación a gritos, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. De cualquier modo, estaba allí sola, y no tenía mucho tiempo.

Nada de canciones de amor desesperanzado esta vez, no, ya iba siendo hora de cantar lo que le venía del corazón, y eso lo tenía más que claro.

 

There he goes as usual, my man.  
Breaking my foolish heart.  
I really don´t know what to do about him  
Iove told myself Iove got to do without him.

Ahí va como siempre, mi hombre  
Rompiendo mi tonto corazón.  
Realmente no sé qué hacer con él  
Me he dicho a mi misma qué tengo que hacer sin él.

 

Y mientras cantaba, no podía evitar pensar que ya bastaba de corazones rotos y lágrimas derramadas que nadie le ayudaba a enjugar. Tenía que sacar un poco de esa pena que tenía agazapada en el pecho, o iba a explotar. Este era un canto de libertad, y despedida para un amor que no sería nunca.

 

There he goes as usual, my man.  
Tearing my heart apart.  
He´s made my life a mess  
Iove got to do this, I guess.  
Goodbye, Joe, from here I kiss you  
Goodbye, Joe, I hope I don´t miss you

Ahí va como siempre, mi hombre.  
Rasgando mi corazón aparte.  
Ha hecho mi vida un desastre  
Tengo que hacer esto, creo.  
Adiós, Joe, de aquí te beso  
Adiós, Joe, espero que no te pierdas

 

Porque si él la hubiera amado…¿qué? Nada de completar frases imposibles, sabía bien que con Chuck en escena o no, todo hubiera seguido igual. Se la pasó construyendo castillos en el aire, soñando con esas novelas románticas que aún leía a escondidas, sin pensar en que ella no podría formar parte de una.

Su historia con Ned estaba llena de “Y si…”, y todo el mundo sabía que esa jamás sería el comienzo de nada, solo de sueños rotos, e historias imposibles.

Y en lo que las palabras salían de su boca, sentía como si su corazón, que parecía tener una especie de tapón que le impedía liberar todas sus emociones, de pronto se hubiera destapado, dejando salir tantas que se mareó, pero siguió cantando, porque debía sacar todos esos “Y si..” de su sistema.

 

If you didn't  
If you weren't  
If you hadn't  
If you didn't  
But you were  
And you have

Si tú no…  
Si no te…  
Si no hubieras…  
Si tú no…  
Pero si…  
Y hay que…

 

Y debió parar antes de la última frase, porque sabía lo que se venía y no estaba segura de tener el coraje para cantarla, porque con eso morían sus esperanzas, y era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo realidad.

Tomó aire, se enjugó una lágrima traicionera, que se prometió sería la última, y tras pasar saliva como si se estuviera ahogando, terminó con un último párrafo lastimero.

 

Good bye  
See ya later, Joe.

Adiós.  
Nos vemos más tarde, Joe.

 

Dejó de tocar, apoyó la cabeza sobre el piano, con las manos extendidas, y susurró entre dientes el cambio que no se atrevió a hacer en la canción, pero que era tan necesario.

—Adiós, Ned.

Entonces la ira se fue, la pena se hizo más pequeña, y aunque el corazón roto iba a tardar en sanar, toda esa descarga de emociones la hizo sonreír. La mejor interpretación de su vida, y nadie la escuchó.

Muy buen trabajo, Olive, se dijo antes de levantarse.

Con esa sensación de alivio que la inundaba, se encogió de hombros, y tomando la bolsa que había dejado sobre el suelo, bajó los escalones del escenario, con cuidado de no caer por los altos tacones.

En la puerta del teatro, le hizo un gesto de adiós a la nada, y con una última triste sonrisa, salió.

Lo que Olive Snook no sabía, y el mismísimo Emerson Cod jamás llegaría a descubrir, si alguna vez se le ocurría intentarlo, cosa poco probable, era que hubo todo el tiempo un espectador silencioso que sorbió cada palabra como si del néctar más dulce se tratase.

Y cuando la vio partir, se cuidó de correr tras ella, mirándola andar y maravillándose por el modo en que esa mujer, que acababa de desgarrar su alma, sonreía con amabilidad a quien se cruzase, entraba en un curioso lugar con forma de tarta, y ponía el letrero de “Abierto”.

Estuvo a un paso de entrar, pero se lo pensó mejor, y decidió que tal vez ese no fuera el mejor momento.

Dio media vuelta, y se juró mentalmente que muy pronto volvería a ver a esa mujer, y si tenía algo de suerte, le invitaría a un capucchino.


End file.
